


Collar

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Collars, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: June brings her gifts for each meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting from this.

June chooses a warm, deep brown leather. It rubs smoothly over her forehead, down her nose and cheeks before settling around her throat. Katara clenches and unclenches her dress as she pulls, fingers certain as she clasps it. 

"Do you like it?" June presses her mouth against the cool clasp. "I chose this one specifically for you." 

June moves from the clasp, sweeping her hair to one side. Her neck flushes, skin prickling. 

"Where did you find it?" Her voice squeaks as June rubs her nose against her neck. 

"I found a long running prisoner in exchange for as much gold as I demanded. I had enough to buy all sorts of collars and even clamps. Now disrobe."


End file.
